Footwykes
– ultima etapa Historia - Clima e Terreno - População - Regente - Cidades Importantes #Sniford: Population 90, mostly human, some dwarf and gnome. Most of the village is delved into the sides of a small hill. It is governed by an arcane sorcerer, a male human named Rarder Folcey. #Hemibekkr: Population 8400, primarily dwarf, some halfling. Most of the city is delved into the sides of a mountain. It is governed by a mayor, a male dwarf named Dainarv. The most prominent tavern is The Wandering Jester, on Drakesheath Approach. #Ingmoor: Population 3500, mixed human and dwarf. The town is defended by a wooden palisade and moat. It is ruled by a tyrant, the dwarf lord Arles. Ingmoor is known for its agate quarry. #Charlau: Population 520, mixed elf and human. The village is defended by arcane wards. It is governed by a noble aristocrat, the elf lady Anindis. The most prominent tavern in the village is The Harper and Mace. #Catun: Population 360, primarily human, some elf and half-elf. A series of low stone walls divides and encircles the village. It is governed by the priests of the village temple. #Waleah: Population 18000, mostly human, some dwarf. The city is defended by a stone wall and a nearby castle. Governance of the city is shared by a council of women and a court of aristocrats. #Sestone: Population 1900, mostly human, some other civilized races. The town sits in the fork of a large river. It is governed by an arcane sorcerer, a male human named Lexand. Sestone was devastated by warfare long ago, and many buildings are empty or in ruins. #Ranithveit: Population 290, mostly dwarf, some human and gnome. Most of the buildings are constructed from massive stone blocks. It is governed by the priests of the dominant temple. Ranithveit is known for its stone quarries. #Beheath: Population 1100, mixed human and dwarf. A few major roads run through the center of the town. It is governed by a council of elders, known as the Ministry of Nine. Beheath is known for its iron mines. #Ardham: Population 1800, mixed human and other civilized races. The town is built around an ancient stone statue. It is governed by an order of knights and warriors, who are secretly backed by a half-dragon named Nabi. The Pantheon of Eternal Light is a common destination for religious pilgrims. Divindades Locais Windia, the Goddess of Suffering and Mother of the Gods, visible to mortals only as a crippled queen holding a disk. Jefrey, Father of the Gods, visible to mortals only as a raven with the head of a crocodile. The Unholy Goddess, visible to mortals only as a queen with cold deep eyes. Daliah, the Goddess of Prosperity, who visits in visions as a woman with the head of a crocodile. The Ancient God, visible to mortals only as a sun-bronzed boy with the head and tail of a horse. Selunary, the Fundemental Goddess, who appears as a woman with the head of a crocodile. The Crippled God, having the form of a serene brute. Contin, the God of the Deep and Terror, visible to mortals only as a brute with dark eyes. Grix, the God of and the New God, who appears as a hideous monkey with the head of a camel. The Prophesied Goddess, seen in dreams as a woman with a tail like a snake. Samiah, the Goddess of Horses and the Dawn, seen in dreams as a woman with the head of an eagle. Benmedes, the God of the Ravine of Coriza and , most often depicted as an attractive sage. Encontros